Cherry Blossom or Chrysanthemum?
by Mizuhashi Azumi
Summary: Sakura atau Krisan? Arthur jadi bingung mana di antara dua bunga itu yang merupakan bunga nasional milik Kiku. Tapi kenapa mesti repot dia memikirkan hal itu ya? First fic on Hetalia fandom, RnR please xD


Aloha minna~ perkenalkan, aku Azumi. Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku di fandom Hetalia Indo, hehe.. jadi untuk para senpai semua, mohon bantuannya ya.. dulunya aku sering nongkrong di fand. Bleach Indo, tapi karena lagi suka Hetalia yasudlah main ke sini. Sekalian ikut meramaikan fand. Hetalia Indo yang masih lengang.. **xD** oke deh, aku udah terlalu banyak bacot. Langsung aja deh! **(^.^)**

Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

On this fic: OOC –maybe-, human name use

* * *

**Cherry Blossom or Chrysanthemum?**

**

* * *

**Hari kamis, entah kenapa hari itu adalah hari yang sangat tenang bagi Arthur. Ya dia sendiri juga tidak tahu, rasanya di hari itu dia bisa santai seharian. Tanpa diganggu oleh rapat yang selalu berakhir ricuh dengan Alfred, maupun ocehan-ocehan mengesalkan yang dikeluarkan Peter. Hari itu masih pagi, sambil membaca koran Arthur menyeruput teh paginya di ruang tamu.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar suara Alfred tak jauh dari tempatnya. Dia melihat Alfred memasuki pintu rumahnya sambil membawa bungkusan yang dia tidak tahu isinya. Arthur menghela nafasnya, baru kali ini hari yang "sangat tenang" baginya terganggu. Dan dia langsung berdiri menghadang Alfred.

"Hei, mau apa kau ke sini, hah? Sopan sekali kau langsung membuka pintu rumah orang.", tanya Arthur sekaligus menyindirnya.

"Aku ke sini ingin berbagi sesuatu padamu! Makanya aku ke sini!", jawab Alfred kencang seperti biasa.

Arthur menghela nafasnya lagi, "Apa itu?"

Alfred langsung menunjukkan bungkusan yang dibawanya, "Ini dia! Kue mochi dari Jepang!"

"Hee? Kau habis mengunjungi Kiku ya?", kata Arthur mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tentu saja, ayo kita makan sama-sama!", ajak Alfred yang sudah main duduk saja di sofa ruang tamu.

Arthur cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Dia akui, memang dia sering bertengkar dengan Alfred. Tapi meskipun begitu, dia akui Alfred masih tetap memiliki sifat-sifat baik yang diajarkan padanya. Oh tidak, mengenang masa lalu lagi? Arthur langsung menghilangkan pikirannya itu. Dia langsung duduk di sofa di hadapan Alfred yang ditengahi meja berbentuk persegi panjang.

Alfred langsung membuka kotak yang telah dia keluarkan dari kantong plastik, isinya adalah kue mochi. Alfred pun langsung melahap satu kue mochi, begitu juga Arthur. Arthur yang tidak biasa dengan taste orang Jepang menggigit sedikit kue mochi itu, namun dia mulai merasakan kalau kue tersebut enak-enak saja.

"Hem.. enak juga..", gumam Arthur sambil terus memakan mochi-nya.

"Enak kan? Aku juga ketagihan dengan rasanya, haha! Aku kira Kiku akan memberikanku hamburger, eh tahunya dia malah memberiku kue mochi ini. Katanya, setiap akan memperingati tahun baru di Jepang, masyarakat di sana selalu membuat kue ini sebagai hidangan tahun baru. Dan kebetulan sekali aku mengunjunginya di saat-saat akan tahun baru!", jelas Alfred panjang.

Arthur mengangguk, "Baka, mana ada orang Jepang memberimu hamburger. Jadi begitu ya, kue ini dibuat setiap memperingati tahun baru. Nyam~"

"Hee? Bukannya kau sudah pernah mengunjungi Kiku? Masa kau tidak tahu??", tanya Alfred bingung.

"Ketika aku mengunjunginya saat itu sedang musim semi.", jawab Arthur singkat.

"Oh.. eh, berarti kau sudah melihat bunga Sakura secara langsung ya?", tanya Alfred lagi.

Arthur berdecak, "Ck! Tentu saja, baka! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku diberitahu Kiku kalau bunga Sakura adalah bunga nasionalnya.", balas Alfred polos.

"Lalu aku peduli?"

Alfred langsung memasang muka sebal di depan Arthur, tapi dia terus saja memakan kue dari Jepang tersebut. Berhasil, akhirnya Arthur bisa membuat Alfred diam. Karena.. sekalinya Alfred berbicara, pasti yang diceritakannya banyak sekali. Dan itu membuat Arthur capek mendengarnya. Mereka pun jadi saling diam.

Ketika Arthur asyik memakan kue mochi-nya, tiba-tiba saja dia terpikirkan sesuatu. Ya, dia tahu kalau bunga Sakura adalah bunga nasional Jepang. Tapi dia diberitahu Kiku, kalau bunga Krisan juga termasuk bunga nasional Jepang. Akhirnya, yang ada dia jadi bingung sendiri…

--x--

"_Kiku, ini bunga apa?", tanya Arthur sambil menunjuk ke sebuah pot bunga yang berada di halaman belakang rumah Kiku._

"_Ah, itu bunga Krisan, Arthur-san.", jawab Kiku._

_Arthur menggumam, "Oh.. cantik juga bunganya ya."_

_Kiku menambahi sambil tersenyum, "Wajar kalau tampilannya indah, dia juga disebut sebagai bunga nasional lho."_

--x--

"Hee.. kenapa aku jadi bingung ya? Kata Alfred bunga Sakura adalah bunga nasional Jepang, tapi bunga Krisan juga. Ah, pasti Alfred bohong. Eh.. tapi tadi dia bilang kalau dia diberitahu Kiku. Akh!", kata Arthur dalam hati sambil menepuk dahinya.

Alfred jadi bingung sendiri melihat Arthur yang tadi diam tiba-tiba saja menepuk dahi, "Kenapa kau?"

"Aha! Tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa! Ah iya, aku buatkan teh untukmu ya.", kata Arthur menggeleng cepat, lalu langsung pergi ke dapur membuatkan teh untuk Alfred.

Saking penasarannya, Arthur jadi kepikiran tentang bunga nasional Jepang. Sakura atau Krisan? Dia jadi bingung sendiri memikirkannya. Kalau dia ingin mengunjungi Kiku sekarang itu tidak akan mungkin, karena di sana juga sedang musim salju seperti di tempatnya. Lalu, dia teringat dengan Wang Yao yang dia dengar pernah mengasuh Kiku.

"Apa aku tanya Yao saja ya? Baiklah, nanti aku tanyakan padanya!", ujar Arthur dalam hati.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, para Allied Force kembali melakukan rapat rutin yang selalu membahas tentang bagaimana caranya menaklukan Axis Powers. Selalu, di setiap rapat Arthur-lah yang datang paling awal dan dialah yang mempersiapkan gambar di papan tulis. Selagi dia menggambar, datanglah Yao yang baru saja datang.

"Selamat pagi-aru.. brrrr!", sapa Yao sambil merapatkan jaketnya karena kedinginan lalu duduk di kursinya.

"Pagi juga! Kau kedinginan ya? Haha!", balas Arthur sambil tertawa kecil.

Yao menjawab dengan muka masam, "Ini gara-gara Alfred-aru.. sudah tahu musim salju masih saja rapat rutin-aru.."

Arthur hanya tertawa kecil saja mendengarnya. Kemudian, dia teringat dengan niatannya untuk bertanya pada Yao tentang bunga nasional Jepang. Setelah selesai menggambar, Arthur kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Hei, Yao, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu.", kata Arthur sedikit privasi.

"Huh? Ada apa-aru?", balas Yao.

Arthur berdehem, "Ehm.. begini, kudengar kau pernah tinggal bersama Kiku kan?"

"Kalau iya memang kenapa-aru?", balas Yao balik bertanya.

"Jika benar begitu, berarti kau tahu kan segala hal tentangnya? Nah, aku ingin tanya. Kemarin Alfred bilang padaku kalau bunga Sakura itu adalah bunga nasionalnya, sedangkan aku pernah diberitahu Kiku kalau bunga Krisan itu bunga nasionalnya juga. Aku jadi bingung, di mana di antara kedua itu yang benar. Sakura atau Krisan?", kata Arthur panjang lebar, maklum karena saking penasarannya.

Yao menghela nafas, "Hah.. kau bodoh-aru, memangnya kau tidak pernah baca buku?"

Arthur yang tidak terima dibilang "bodoh" langsung protes, "Apa maksudmu aku bodoh, hah?? Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

"Baiklah, baiklah-aru.. begini, mau bunga Sakura ataupun Krisan itu sama saja-aru. Dua-duanya merupakan bunga nasional. Jadi kalau Alfred bilang Sakura adalah bunga nasional itu betul-aru, begitu juga Kiku yang bilang bahwa Krisan juga bunga nasional.", jawab Yao menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"O.. oh..", Arthur hanya menggumam pelan. Jadi, selama ini pikirannya telah dikecohkan dengan Sakura dan Krisan yang selalu membuatnya bingung bukan kepalang? Ya Tuhan… seandainya dia membaca buku seperti yang dikatakan Yao pasti dia tidak perlu sepusing ini!

"Oh iya-aru, nama Kiku itu artinya bunga Krisan lho-aru!", tambah Yao "sedikit" bangga.

"Huh? Begitukah? Aku baru tahu. Jadi begitu ya, dua-duanya sama saja. Hem..", balas Arthur sambil memegang dagunya.

"Hei, memangnya kau kenapa bertanya tentang hal itu-aru??", tanya Yao mulai curiga.

"Eh! Ya tidak apa-apa! Aku hanya ingin tahu!", Arthur cepat mengelak.

* * *

Musim semi pun tiba, suasana yang membeku pun jadi mencair seketika. Bagi Arthur, inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengunjungi Kiku. Ya.. entah kenapa rasanya dia ingin menanyakan sekali lagi tentang bunga Sakura dan Krisan kepada pemuda Jepang tersebut, padahal dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Akhirnya, dia berencana untuk pergi mengunjungi Kiku hari ini.

--x--

Arthur sudah sampai di Tokyo, tepatnya Bandara Narita. Sebelumnya dia sudah memberitahukan Kiku lewat telepon bahwa dia akan pergi berkunjung. Setelah berjalan sebentar keluar bandara, dia memanggilkan taksi agar bisa sampai ke rumah Kiku.

Di tengah perjalanan, dia melihat seorang anak kecil dengan pakaian yang lusuh menawarkan berbagai macam bunga. Merasa kasihan dengan anak itu, Arthur menghentikan mobil taksi yang dinaikinya dan meminta menunggu sebentar. Arthur pun menghampiri anak kecil itu.

"Hei, kau menjual bunga?", tanya Arthur.

"Ah, iya tuan. Saya membawa banyak bunga bagi mereka yang suka dengan bunga. Ada bunga mawar, melati, lalu..", jawab anak itu semangat.

Arthur sedikit memotong perkatannya, "Ee.. apakah kau menjual bunga.. Krisan?"

Anak itu menatap Arthur sebentar lalu mengaduk-aduk keranjang bunganya, "Sepertinya ada...". Dan anak itu langsung mengambil sebuket bunga Krisan yang ternyata ditaruh di paling bawah, "Anda ingin membelinya?"

"Tentu saja.", balas Arthur lembut, dia memang sayang dengan anak-anak. Layaknya dulu dia mengasuh Alfred.

Setelah membeli sebuket bunga Krisan, dia melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumah Kiku. Di perjalanan, dia terus menatap bunga Krisan tersebut. Cantik, itu kata yang pertama kali dia ungkapkan ketika melihat bunga ini. Dia membeli bunga itu sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasihnya karena dia masih diperbolehkan berkunjung. Dasar seorang gentleman yang apik~

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah Kiku, Arthur langsung disambut Kiku yang kebetulan sedang mengajak anjingnya bermain di halaman rumah. Kiku menghampirinya, "Selamat datang kembali, Arthur-san."

"Ya.. terima kasih sudah memperbolehkanku berkunjung lagi, hehe.. ah iya, aku membawakan ini untukmu. Siapa tahu bisa menambah koleksi tanaman hiasmu.", ujar Arthur sambil memberikan sebuket bunga Krisan.

Kiku menerimanya dengan senang, "Wah.. bunga Krisan, aku senang dengan bunga ini. Terima kasih, Arthur-san."

Arthur hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Kemudian, Kiku mengajak Arthur masuk ke rumahnya. Kiku sering mengajak Arthur untuk bersantai di halaman belakang, dia merasa Arthur pun tidak keberatan. Karena di tempat itu udaranya sejuk, didominasi oleh pohon-pohon dan tanaman hias. Ya salah satunya bunga Krisan yang pernah Arthur lihat.

Setelah mereka duduk, Kiku pun mulai berbincang dengan Arthur, "Oh iya, kau mendapat bunga ini dari mana, Arthur-san?"

"Yah.. aku membelinya dari seorang anak kecil penjual bunga. Di tengah perjalanan menuju kemari, aku melihatnya sedang menawarkan bunga yang dijualnya. Aku kasihan melihatnya, lalu aku membeli bunga darinya. Begitulah.", jawab Arthur.

"Ooh.. haha.", balas Kiku tersenyum.

Arthur membalas senyuman itu, "Lagipula juga, namamu itu berarti bunga Krisan kan?"

Kiku sedikit terhenyak, "Hah? Darimana kau tahu?"

"Ra-ha-si-a! Haha!", jawab Arthur tertawa.

"Arthur-san!!", seru Kiku yang penasaran.

Dan perbincangan mereka pun diselingi dengan candaan dan tawa. Ya, kira-kira itulah persahabatan antar sesama Negara.

**-END-**

* * *

Haduh~ padahal nyerempet-nyerempet ke romance nih! **xD** –disihir Arthur, ditebas Kiku-

Nyaa~ akhirnya selesai juga! Tapi.. kayaknya ceritanya basi banget ya? Hehe.. maklum, ide mepet di malam tahun baru.. **xD** jadi, aku bikin pas tanggal 31 Desember alias malam tahun baru. Ya ngerjainnya mulai subuh sih, tapi selesainya malem gara-gara nonton pemakaman Alm. Gusdur dulu di tv. Hiks.. sedih.. **T.T **dan juga.. udah pada tahu kan siapa-siapa aja chara yang nyangkut di sini? Klo misalnya gak ada yang tau Peter, dia itu Sealand. Hehe.. **=D**

Ah iya, tadinya aku mau bikin Arthur/Kiku romance lho. Ya tapi nanti aja deh. Gara-gara nonton fan video dari website **Nico Nico Douga** jadi demen ma ntu pairing deh, padahal sebelumnya aku suka Alfred/Kiku. Ya ampun.. **=__="**

Yosh~ banyak bacot ah. Untuk para senpai sekalian, mohon kritik dan sarannya. Maaf ya kalau ada salah pengungkapan, misstypo, dll deh! O ya, sekalian aku mau ngucapin.. HAPPY NEW YEAR 2010! **o(^o^)o** –niup terompet-

**Thanks for RnR!**

Mizuhashi Azumi


End file.
